


(Preview) Even the Strongest Warrior Can be Broken

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [30]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cor and Ardyn are married, Fear, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Rape, NO physical abuse, Preview, Prompto is their son, Secrets, Titus and Prompto are only mentioned not actually present, Violence, lying, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Ardyn has been informed by Drautos that, he and Cor had slept together.That is not the case. But Cor cannot bring himself to tell Ardyn what really happened. For the truth is more upsetting and far much worse than the Immortal Accused would be able to handle.





	(Preview) Even the Strongest Warrior Can be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Just a preview of a story that I have been working on, but I wasn’t sure if I should post it or not. If I do end up posting it, the story is not going to be a happy one. It is going to be very dark so if you feel uncomfortable with it I wouldn’t read the preview.
> 
> Here is a bit of context as well to set the scene so the preview makes a bit more sense. 
> 
> Context: Ardyn and Somnus are both immortal and have been advisers to every reigning monarch of Lucis for 2000 years. Ardyn is still a daemon, Somnus is not, and the King of Light Prophecy still needs to come to pass. No change there. Ardyn and Cor are married and adopted Prompto when Cor saved him from Niflheim. The story will be set about two years before the events of FFXV. Cor is 43 and Prompto is 18.

“I spoke to Titus earlier.”

My stomach drops.

I glance over to him for a second to see how he is looking at me. I can’t read his face at all. He is not showing a single bit of emotion. His golden eyes are always filled with emotion. After 19 years of marriage, there has not been a single day that I can remember where he has deny his eyes any form emotions. Be that anger or joy anything really.  Right now there is nothing… That in itself is terrifying.

Stop overreacting Cor. He doesn’t know. They probably only spoke about- I have no idea why he would have spoken to Titus at all. He hates him. He told me himself that he loathed his guts. They both hated each other. Don’t panic. By the look on his face though, I can tell my body language has not giving away the panic that I am feeling. Yet.

Right. Just act normal and he won’t suspect a thing.

“And?”

I needed to pretend that I wasn't that interested. Ardyn usually drops the subject when I do that. I really hope he does. 

However, he continues in a calm voice. “He told me what happened. He told me what happened the night you and he got drunk at work.”

I gulp.

I can’t help it. I stare at him and I know he can sense I am completely terrified. I can’t say anything to defend myself. Because I know for a fact Titus would not be alive right now if he told him what actually happened. I want to tell him. I really do but I cannot find the words. I am just completely silent. I can’t even hear myself breath, if I am breathing at all. We just stare at each other for a while. He has given me every opportunity to say it but nothing comes out. Instead he speaks, in a very calm manner. I know for certain he will not remain that way.

“Gone quiet. So, it is true. Why would you do that to me.” Ardyn asks. But it is more a statement then a question.

I want to tell him that I didn’t. That I haven’t done what he thinks I have done. I could never do that to him. Never. I have to tell him. I know I have to. I have kept it from him for over a month now and I can’t have him think I would hurt him like that. I let go a heavy sigh and try to speak.

“Ardyn…” is all I mange to say.

The words are there but if I voice them he will kill Drautos. There is no question about it. Not even Regis can save his Immortal Uncle from the rest of his existence behind bars if he was to do that. Somnus won’t be able to help either. Ardyn wouldn’t last behind bars for long. I do not want to be the reason why he has been placed in prison again. There is no telling what he would do if that was to happen again.

Because I stopped myself from talking, Ardyn speaks again. This time there is aggression behind his words.

“Don’t you dare Ardyn me. You sleep with him when drunk and then you completely deny it has even happened. Did you really think I wouldn’t find out!”

“No Ardyn. That’s not what it’s like.”

Again, I could tell him. I could tell him what really happened. I didn’t want to sleep with Titus, I would never, ever, do that to him. Like before, the fear that Prompto would lose his Dad seeps into my thoughts. I can’t do that to Prom. I can’t tear our family apart because I was stupid enough to get that drunk and let it happen!

I am not going to cry. No. I have done enough of that. I was not going to cry over that man. I can’t tell him. I don’t think if Somnus, Prom and I all tried to talk Ardyn out of murdering Titus he would be in the position to listen to any of us. He would allow the daemons to have full control and tear him apart. I am not letting him become a monster for that low life scum bag! I am not!

I don’t explain myself further. That only makes Ardyn angrier.

“Makes sense though doesn’t it? You sleep with him, he goes off, you give me the cold shoulder when I have done Nothing wrong. Why did you do that! Please just tell me!”

He stares directly into my eyes then. I see something snap. I have only seen that happen once before, when Ardyn and Somnus were in a very heated argument and Somnus had to kill him, so he wouldn’t hurt anyone. I know he deserves an explanation. He does. We are married, and I should be able to tell him anything. My brain is screaming at me to just tell him, but I can’t. Because I can’t physically bring myself to do it. And ‘I can’t’ are the only words that come out of my mouth.

“I can’t.”

“You can’t? You can’t explain this to me? NOT EVEN THAT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND THAT IT MEANT NOTHING TO YOU!!!” He was screaming at me then.

I take a step back. I know he won’t hurt me. He would never hurt me. He would never, ever physically hurt me or Prompto in anyway. But that doesn’t stop him from violently flipping the coffee table over and throwing the chairs across the room. The entire time he is doing that we are both shaking. His is with rage and mine is with fear. I am not scared of him, but I am still terrified he is going to find out what Titus actually did to me. If he does, this display is going to look like child plays compared to how angry and vengeful he can really be. 

Because I don’t say anything to calm him down he doesn’t take it well. He continues to scream at me and behind all that rage, all the aggressive words, I can hear the heartbreak.

“You are my husband! I have been here for you since you were 13 years old! You can’t even look at me or tell me the reason why you would do that! I love you. I love you and Prom so much! You do this, and you can’t even tell me why! I have put 23 years into our relationship for you to just throw it all away!”

As he finishes shouting he picks up the nearest object to him and throws it in the opposite direction to where I am standing. Even though it is nowhere near me I still flinch when I hear the impact and the object smashing into tiny pieces.

The words he has just spoken breaks me.

I shake my head and my breathing hitches.

He didn’t really think that? He couldn’t honestly believe that I could throw all this away like that? I love him and Prom too much to do that! Why didn’t he understand that? Couldn’t he tell, despite my inability to inform what had really happened to me, that I loved him and our son more than anything in this else in this entire world! They are everything to me.

I take a step closer to him, he is shaking uncontrollably and I just want to hug him. I want him to hug me and tell me everything okay. Why can’t I just find the bloody words?!

“Ardyn don’t say that.” I whisper, allowing the hurt to enter my voice. He is the only person who is allowed to see this vulnerable side of me. Isn’t that enough to tell him how much I really care?!

“Then give me SOMETHING!” He screams again.

Because I am closer to him his spit reaches my face. Also, I can see he is beginning to tear up. His eyes have gone glassy and the whites of his eyes have turned a shade of pink. He is a daemon and because of that he hardly ever produces real tears. He is doing that right now and this is all my fault. I feel tears start to form in my own eyes. I have made a daemon love me and because of that I have a daemon cry.

This is beyond heartbreaking and I still can’t bring myself to tell him.

“TELL ME WHY! WE HAVE A SON!”

“I know.”

Prompto is the exact reason why I can’t say a word.

If I tell Ardyn that Titus attack me, Prompto will lose his Dad. Their bond is so strong, and I cannot imagine how they would last without seeing each other. It’s bad enough when Prom stays around Noctis’ for the night. Ardyn would be on his phone constantly just in case Prom had forgotten anything or he wanted to be picked up for any reason. If Ardyn had to go to prison for murdering a man because of me, that would be it. There would be no going back from that.

Likewise, I know that this a selfish reason. But I love Prompto so much and he already puts so much unnecessary pressure on himself. He thinks that being the son of the Immortal Accused and Cor the Immortal means he has to join the Crownsguard. That he has to live up to the family name. He doesn’t have too. I don’t want him too. I want him to be a professional photographer and do what he loves. And if he heard that is his Dad, Cor the Immortal, could not defend himself against the Captain of the Kingsglaive… I have no idea what that would do to my boy.

He is only 18-years-old he didn’t need this! He didn’t deserve this! Ardyn didn’t deserve this! That’s why I can’t say a word. I can’t…

Ardyn takes in a series of deep breathes to calm himself down and I allow him the space. I don’t move any closer and I don’t move away. I just- I don’t know what to say or do. I just want to hold my husband and my son close to me. That’s all I want.

When Ardyn decides to speak to me again he doesn’t sound angry. He just sounds betrayed and that he is about to burst into tears. This is all my fault…

“What is it then? I just want to understand Cor. Is it that, Titus is new, and you wanted something different? Did you want someone who isn’t a disgusting monster?”

“No! I don’t want anyone else but you!”

At that point I am standing right in front of him and take a hold of one of his hands in mine. With my other hand I cup his cheek and force him to look at me. He is actually crying now. Proper tears not the scourge, there is not an ounce of that substance in sight. I rub my thumb along his cheek and wipe away the tears that he has let go. Seeing him cry makes me release a few of my own. But he doesn’t return the gesture. He just stares at me with betrayal and hurt in his eyes.

I can’t believe I have done this too him. I knew I shouldn’t have had that drink with Titus. I was meant to be here. I promised Ardyn that I would return home on that night because Prom was with Noctis, Ignis and Gladio, and it was just going to be a relaxing care free night with only the two of us. Instead- instead I got drunk and allow that filth of a man to take advantage of me and can’t even tell my husband what happened.    

I can’t let him go to prison for me. I just can’t.

He may be the Founder King’s brother and the current King’s Uncle, but laws were put in place for a reason. Neither of them would be able to over look him murdering anyone. Not even if it was for my benefit. He was a daemon, technically he didn’t have any rights.

“Then why did you sleep with him?” He questions me with sorrow in his voice. With the crying it- is just crushing every part of my soul and heart.

Because I refuse to say anything again he takes his hand out of mine and removes my other hand from his face. He shakes his head at me and walks towards the exit of our living room. He could have just vanished out of our house. But he doesn’t. Even after I have broken his heart he is still obeying the rules. No warping and no using daemon magic in the house.

WHY!

WHY IS HE LISTENING TO ME! I DON’T DESERVE IT!

I quickly turn to face him and speak in an almost panicked voice. “Ardyn, where are you going?”

“I am going to see our son and my brother.” He doesn’t look at me as he speaks, he just keeps walking away from me.

But before he can get to the living room door I say very loudly just to be sure that he hears me.

“I love you.”

Because I do. I really, really do.

And because I love him so much I have to break his heart. There is every chance that we could rebuild our relationship from this. Ardyn thinking that I had an affair is a lot easier then admitting the truth. We could talk about that. We could go to counselling and therapy and anything we needed to do to mend our relationship again. I would literally do anything to ensure that happened. I would do anything to make him trust me again. 

But if I tell him- If I tell him that- that- That I was raped….

Nothing in this world will prevent him from getting revenge for me. Nothing. I wouldn’t be able to talk him out of it, Somnus wouldn’t be able too. Not even Prompto could. No one would have the power to stop him. It has to be this way and I really wish it didn’t, but there is no other way.

Sometimes the truth can be more damaging then a lie. Right now, this is the case.   

He doesn’t respond to me. He exits the room and goes straight for the front door. I instantly ran after him when I hear the front door open and when I get there, the door is opened and Ardyn is gone.

My heart rate increases, and I run outside. I come to a stop and look all around me just to see if I could get a glimpse of him. Nothing, he is nowhere to be seen. He did follow the rule and he waited until he was outside before warping away or vanishing. Because I can’t see any signs of Pink King’s Magic I know he has vanished. I am alone. That’s when all my emotions come flooding out and shout out into the night.    

“ARDYN! ARDYN!”

I know he will not return for that.

**Author's Note:**

> That was far more upsetting and emotional then I originally intended it to be. Sorry if that has affected anyone in anyway. 
> 
> This chapter is set after Cor has been raped but the actual story would begin sometime before. This is a snippet taken somewhere in the middle of the story. We will just have to see what happens.


End file.
